Ravager
"Ravager" is a female Toa of Shadow and Dark hunter in the Sentinels Alternate Universe. History Early History It is known that Ravager began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Fe-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe in an unknown location, along with a small population of other Fe-Matoran. Roughly 76,000 years ago, Ravager was turned into a Toa of Iron. She was known to have been drained of her light in an unknown fashion, and went rogue, eventually killing a Toa of Ice and disappearing. At an unknown point in time, Ravager went on a rampage, but was recruited into the Dark Hunters by Deaden. Soon afterwards, Ravager was assigned to be Deaden's partner, for a variety of reasons, the most assumed being that they were both female Toa and they knew each other. Ravager and Deaden developed a friendship outside of the dark hunters, and became close with each other, albeit roughly. At an unknown point in time, Ravager and Deaden were sent to assassinate a wealthy Vortixx who had offended The Shadowed One. Ravager provided a distraction while Deaden carried out the mission. Around 28,000 years ago, Ravager accompanied her companion on an unknown mission. However, she was separated from Deaden and then encountered a Toa, named Ansameli, whom she pursued. However, the Toa led her to her team mates, and they captured Ravager. The team's leader assigned the Toa that Ravager was chasing and a Su-Toa named Rezan to take Ravager to a more secure prison. However, as Ravager was being transported to the nearby Toa Fortress, she began taunting Ansameli about her attraction to the team's leader, and this caused Ansameli's fragile temper to snap, and attack Ravager. However, this allowed the Dark hunter to escape her bonds. Ravager then disarmed and incapacitated Rezan, then struck Ansameli down with a blast of Shadow. After this, she fled to find her partner. She continued wandering the forest for some time, eventually becoming frustrated, before discovering the corpse of a white and red armored Toa. She debated the value of the Toa's possessions, but ended up taking the mask and tool for herself. Shortly after this, she discovered her companion meditating under a tree. Ravager, seeing her companion disheartened by her loss of control, attempted to encourage her to continue their mission before worrying. Deaden agreed, and the two departed, after Deaden demanded Ravager discard the Kanohi she had stolen. The two departed, and ran to get the site of their mission Abilities and Traits Ravager is typically very angry and argumentative. She picks fights often, and will often go to extreme measures to achieve what she wants. She is often very lustful as well. She also takes particular offense at being mistaken for being male, due to her code name. Although she is muscular and violent, she is not at all unintelligent, a stereotype she often resented. As a Toa of Shadow, Ravager had near-perfect control over darkness. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb shadows. Examples of this included creating darkness, controlling shadows, and generating blasts of darkness. Powers and Equipment As a Fe-Matoran, Ravager had innate elemental Iron powers, which manifested as an increased natural endurance. As a Toa, She gained complete access to her Iron powers. When her light was drained, she lost her powers of light and gained the ability to manipulate shadow. Ravager wears the Kanohi Hau. It allows her to guards herself against any physical attack she is aware of. Her weapon of choice is a Chain Mace. After it was taken by the Toa Kotulsis, she switched to using an axe, formerly belonging to a Toa of Plasma named Pentak, and capable of shooting non-elemental fire bursts. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa of Iron Category:Iron Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Shadow Category:Dark Hunters